Guys Night Out
by Hedwig Sfuu Silverburgh
Summary: Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean, and other decide to chill in the Great Hall...go figure... Reviewing wouls be nice...


A/N-Okay, I was so super bored and in a laughing mood when I decided to write this story. Most of it will be in script format, so I hope you have fun! And DON'T forget to leave a review (o_O) , good or bad.

DISCLAIMER I don't own anything you see that's familiar.

~*~THE STORY~*~ 

(One day Harry, Ron, Seamus, and Dean, decided to have a guys night out in the Great Hall. Surprisingly, it grew throughout the whole night. They wound up talking about the strangest things. It started when...)

Harry: Okay, everyone....!

---- Babble being heard----

Harry: Hello....? DAMMIT LISTEN AND SHUT UP!!!!

----Silence----

Harry: Okay- er- why are we here again?

Ron: ::slaps head and whispers to Harry:: 

Harry: Oh yeah! Okay we are here to have fun!

Seamus: Like, in what way?

Dean: Like, playing Cops and Robbers?

Ron: Huh?

Harry, Seamus, Dean: Muggle Game...

Ron: Oh!!!

Dean: So Harry, got anything in particular to do?

???: How about go commit suicide?

(At that moment, Draco Malfoy came in through the doors.) 

Ron: ::getting up:: Why are you here?

Draco: I dunno... I went out for a walk and I heard voices in here, so I decided to come in.

Harry: You sure?

Draco: Pretty much...

Ron: What a fool...

Draco: Whad you say, Weasley?!

Ron:... Nothing -_-''

Draco: I heard what you said, now take it back, or I'll squash you with my money bag!

Ron: Shut yo mouth, afor I kick your stuck up ass!

Harry: Okay, okay guys! Che-ill! 

Ron and Draco: ::throwing daggers at each other, through the eyes, of course.::

Harry: Now Draco, are you gonna stay or go? Speak now or forever hold your peace...

Draco: ...Okay, I'll stay.

Ron: Stay... but don't say anything that'll piss us off. We're trying to have fun here.

Draco: ::Extremely dipsy, loud, and pouty:: I wanna have fun, too. 

Seamus: ....Right.....

Dean: So anyway, Harry, exactly how are we going to have fun?

Harry: I dunno....how about we just, talk?

Ron, Seamus, Draco, Dean: Alright.

Harry: Okay....anyone... start... 

Dean, Ron, Seamus, Draco: ...

Harry: Like- er- now....

Dean, Ron, Seamus: ...

Draco: ... Er- OKAY! I got something! Who do you people think is hot?

Harry: he.... Can we all say 'no comment'?

Draco: NO!

Dean, Seamus, Harry, Ron: Oh..............

Draco: I'll start, but first off, anything said here, stays here. Agreed?

Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus: Yup.

Draco: Alright, I think that er-....

Ron: What? I mean Who? Who is hot?

(The door of the Great Hall opened and in came...)

Lupin: Good evening, gentlemen. And, what may I ask, are all of you doing?

Ron: Oh, nothing really. Just hanging out.

Lupin: Oh I remember back in the day when James, Sirius, Peter, and I used to hang out here. ::gets dreamy eyed::

Seamus: he he.... Right... _~_ ''

Lupin: Oh, hush!

Harry: Hey Professor, would you like to join us?

Lupin: ... Why not? I have nothing else to do....

Ron: Okay, so Draco was just about to tell us who he thinks is hot.... Draco?

Draco: Okay... I think... can I just give out clues?

Harry: I don't think I see a problem there? Do you, guys?

Ron, Seamus, Dean, Lupin: Not really.

Draco: ::sigh:: Okay... Okay she's in the fifth year.... And she's smart.... NO I mean.... ah forget it....

Ron: ::sarcastically:: Oh that narrows it down...

Draco: That's all I'm saying....

(Snape comes in through the doors and sees the little group in the corner.)

Snape: ::seriously:: What the bloody hell is going on here?

All: ::exchange looks::

Lupin: Nothing..................

Snape: Right.......

Draco: Join us, Professor!

(There is an uncomfortable pause and everyone seems afraid of the answer. Snape's face looks set, but then something highly unexpected happened...) 

Snape: ::quickly and perky:: Okay!!!!

~*~*~End Chapt. 1~*~*~

•Will anyone find out who Draco thinks is hot?

•Why is everyone getting along?

•What's with this story and how stupid will it get?

•Will it get funnier or more stupid?

Just to let you know, I don't know the answers to those questions, except all I know is that there's More, coz I got a lot a things to say!!!


End file.
